Second Chance
by endless-reverie
Summary: All he needs is a second chance...Jeff/Trish
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like so long ago she walked out of my life. Things were just too complicated and by then I knew what I wanted out of life and I just didn't have the time for her. I remember the night she walked

away. At the time I didn't mind, I thought go ahead and leave, I don't need you. It wasn't until after she left that I realized I didn't just need her, I wanted her.

**

* * *

**

**Jeff…**

I lay in bed, tired. Just couldn't sleep. She was haunting my dreams again. Two years past, so why now? I thought to myself. I turned my head slightly. No one lay next to me. I sat upright. I can't keep doing

this. I glanced at the clock. It was 2:13 a.m.. I got up out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked beat, like I was lacking sleep. I

guess not being able to sleep for a week has that effect on a person. I retreated back to my bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and her face instantly appeared. I swallowed hard, trying

to force the lump down in my throat. She was beautiful. Her honey colored hair framed her angelic face perfectly. She had light brown eyes, a narrow nose and plump lips. Her tan skin glowed. Her cute dimples

appeared every time she spoke or smiled. I groaned. I opened my eyes again. I couldn't stand myself. I sighed, and yet again got up and went to the bathroom, only this time I went to take a shower. I knew I

wouldn't be able to sleep again, so why even bother trying? I pulled off my sweats and stepped into the shower. I let the warm water run down my chest. Again she invaded my thoughts. Her smile, her eyes,

her body…damn it! I let out a frustrated sigh and finished washing myself. I got out the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and went toward the sink to brush my teeth. I examined myself in the mirror

again. I wasn't too bad looking. I am 6 foot 1" with a decent athletic build. My hair falls just above my shoulders, wavy and dirty blonde. I have a slight side bang, which from time to time Trish would tease me

about. Trish…I shook my head. My eyes are a dark green, I have a slim nose and full lips. I shut off the water and walked back to my room. I grabbed a dark blue t-shirt and put on a pair of black jeans. It was

only 3:35 a.m. , so I laid back down on the bed and watched TV for some time. This should keep my mind off her, or so I hoped.

**

* * *

**

**Trish…**

I have never been this happy before. I'm only 23 years old with a remarkable fiancée and a promising career. "Baby, you're going to be late." I smiled, and peeked my head out the bathroom and replied, "I'm

glad you're concerned sweetie but I don't go into work until 9:30 a.m. , and it's only 8:17 a.m." He smiled and said, "Oh, well in that case…" He walked over to me and kissed me passionately. "Hm, I don't know

what that was for, I mean not that I mind…" He grinned and replied, "It was just because." I smiled and blushed lightly. He kissed my forehead and returned back to the kitchen. I finished applying my makeup

and made my way to the kitchen. I smiled when I saw Ron standing over the stove attempting to make pancakes. I giggled and he turned around. "Are you laughing at me? 'Cuz ya know I am trying to do

something nice for you." I smiled and said, "I know what you're trying to do honey, but I don't think you're succeeding." His jaw dropped which caused me to laugh. "I can't believe you just said that." I replied,

"Um, I love you?" He shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, you're just lucky that works." I frowned. "You don't love me too?" He turned to me quickly and said, "Of course I do baby!" I smiled. "So what time do you

have to get to work this mornin' mister?" He gasped. "Shit! I got to be in by 8:30." I glanced at the clock, it read 8:27, Uh oh. "Go!" He smiled, quickly kissed my cheek and ran to his car. I laughed, no matter

what time he gets up he always manages to be late. I cleaned up the mess he left by the stove. I grabbed my keys and jacket and headed to work. I arrived just on time. I walked through the door and the

receptionist greeted me warmly. "Good morning Trish." "Good morning Andrea." "You have quite a few clients today, your first appointment is at 9:45. She wants a wash, cut and blow-dry." I nodded my head

and said, "Thanks a bunch Andrea." I waked over to my chair and started setting up. I love my job. I have been a hairstylist for about two years and a half, and I am pretty damn good at what I do. The hours

passed quickly as clients fled in and out of the establishment. Before I knew it, it was 3'o clock. I was sweeping my station when I heard the front door open. I didn't bother to look up, until I heard Andrea say

"Sure, no problem Trish is free." I looked over toward her desk and my heart thumped rapidly. "Oh my goodness…" I mumbled to myself.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeff**…

I managed to fall asleep while watching TV. I didn't wake up until around 2:45 p.m. Thank god I didn't have to work today or I'd be fucked. I decided to get out the house, what good would it do me to sit home

and mope around on my day off. I grabbed my keys off the counter and went out to my car. I decided to cruise around downtown. I was bound to find something to do. While cruising I passed by a small unisex

salon. "Hm, maybe I could use a trim and a shave" I thought to myself. I parked my car about a block and walked to the salon. I went inside and was greeted by a young, and cheerful receptionist. "Hi!

Welcome to Tangles Unisex Salon, how may I help you today sir? Oh, and I'm Andrea by the way." I smiled, she was kind of cute. "Well actually, all I wanted was a quick trim and a shave. Is that, okay?" She

smiled and replied, "Sure, no problem Trish is free." I wasn't sure I heard her right, did she just say Trish was free or was my mind playing tricks on me. I shook my head and though to myself, get over it Jeff,

there are plenty of other girls named Trish in the world. The receptionist interrupted my thoughts, "Sir, are you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry did you say something." She smiled. "Just follow me this

way." She came around the desk and lead me to the back of the salon where all the chairs were set up. "Trish!" The receptionist called eagerly. The woman turned around and I suddenly had the urge to turn

around and bolt full speed back to my car. It was her…She smiled half-heartedly. "Can you take this client?" Trish nodded slowly. "Yeah…sure." Andrea smiled and turned towards me,. "You're all set, when

you're ready to pay just come up to the front desk, okay?" I nodded. "Thank you." I walked toward Trish and sat down in the chair. "Hey." I said barely above a whisper. She smiled and replied, "Hi there…So

what can I do for you today?" "Just a trim and a shave." "Alright." It was quiet for a few minutes but I didn't mind. I decided to break the silence. "So um how have you been?" It took her a moment to respond.

"I'm good, how about you?" I replied, "I'm fine, glad to hear you're doing good though." She smiled. "You're all done." I nodded, though I was slightly disappointed. I wanted to talk to her more. I got up slowly

and replied, "Thanks." She nodded her head. I started to walk away, but stopped and turned towards Trish. "When do you have your lunch break?" She glanced up, slightly surprised. ""I'm not sure. In a little

while most likely , why?" "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

**

* * *

****Trish…**

I nearly forgot how to breathe. In one moment my entire day went from good to bad. "If you don't want to go to lunch, I wont be upset." I shook my head and replied, "No, it's fine, really. Let me just go check

with Andrea to see when my lunch break is." I walked over to the front desk. "Andrea when is my lunch break?" I was secretly hoping that it was too late to take it. "Well, you could take it right now if you want

to." I sighed and replied, "Alright." I turned around to see Jeff standing right beside me. "We can um go to lunch now. Where are we going?" He smiled and said, "Wherever you want to go, though you may

want to take off that apron." He chuckled. I blushed, embarrassed. "Ha, right I should go do that." I slipped off my apron and folded it neatly, placing it on my chair. I followed him out the salon and down the

street. "We can take my car, if that's okay with you." I nodded my head and replied, "Yeah it's fine." We arrived at a cozy, little café. I wasn't very hungry so it was perfect. We sat in a small booth near the

window. I ordered a hot chocolate and he ordered a French vanilla coffee. I cleared my throat, "So what's up?" He gave me a small smile and replied, "Nothing much, really." I could tell this was going to be

slightly awkward. We hadn't seen each other in over two years, and not to mention we didn't end on such a good note, but I wanted to put that behind us. "What made you ask me out to lunch?" He looked

up, surprised by my question. "Well, uh I…" I giggled and he blushed. "I honestly don't know…I mean you've just…been on my mind lately. So when I saw you, I wanted to talk to you…see how you were." I

smiled and bit my lip, "That's nice. I didn't mean to sound mean or anything I was just wondering." I couldn't believe what he had just said. I had been on his mind…since when? He glanced at me, he must have

noticed how quiet I got. "Did I say something wrong?" I could hear the fear and even slight disappointment in his voice. "No you didn't say anything wrong Jeff, I just…wasn't expecting that." He smiled and

replied, "You didn't expect to be on my mind?" I blushed and said, "No, I…didn't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeff…**

After Jeff and I finished lunch I brought her back to the salon. We exchanged numbers to keep in touch. I drove around downtown for a little while longer before my phone rang. "Hello?" "What's up dude?!" It

was my brother Matt. "Hey Matt." "Dude, where are you? I been in front of your house for a good hour and well you're not here." I laughed. "Obviously man, I was bored and decided to go downtown, get a

haircut and well clear my mind. Why were you waiting for me at my house?" "Because dude, its Friday and I refuse to let you stay home, when you know damn well we could be in a club." I laughed, what he

just said being very true. "So I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're still sitting in front of my house, right?" "Yeah!" I laughed again. "Okay well give me like five minutes and I should be home." "Sounds

like a plan man, see you in five." I hung up the phone and continued to drive. Well looks like I know what I'm doing tonight. I arrived home shortly, and went to the club with Matt and a few of the other guys.

**

* * *

**

**Trish…**

I left work at 6 p.m. and drove home. I went inside and headed to the fridge. I grabbed a wine cooler and hopped up on the counter and began to think. Things weren't always awkward between Jeff and I.

There was actually a point in time where things were fine. We were together for 11 months. I thought I knew him, knew him well enough. But obviously I didn't. When Jeff had to choose between me and his

passion for photography, you can guess what he chose. He didn't see the point in keeping me around while he went to travel the world and I didn't see the point in sticking around if we already knew that it

was going to end. So I decided to leave him. He never seemed bothered by the fact that I left. He was nonchalant about the entire breakup. Which in turn, upset me, how could you be with someone for so long

and not care when they up and leave you. Maybe he did care, but he didn't want to show it. I never liked dwelling on the past but when we had lunch today I felt like there was something more than just him

wanting to see how I was. I shrugged, trying to shake the thoughts from my mind. Even if there was more to our lunch than just him wanting to see how I was doing, I couldn't allow it. I know Jeff is no good

for me, if he was so quick to let me leave then I shouldn't be too quick to take him back. "Am I getting ahead of myself?" I mumbled out loud. "Talking to yourself sweetie?" I glanced up and saw Ron walking

into the kitchen. "Hey honey, I didn't hear you come in." He chuckled and said, "Maybe it was because you were talking to yourself." "Oh whatever I was just thinking out loud." He grinned. He walked over to

me and gently wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked up at me and I smiled in return. He placed his had on my cheek and leaned forward, kissing me softly on my lips. This was yet another reason why

Jeff shouldn't be on my mind, Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeff…**

Its been about a week since I had lunch with Trish. I sat in my office typing on the computer, when suddenly I had a strange notion to find out what Trish was doing. I grabbed my phone and dialed her

number. She answered on the third ring. "What's up?" She answered cheerfully. I smiled. "Hey, uh nothing much actually, just curious as to what you're doing at the moment." She laughed and replied, "I am

currently working out. "Ah, I see. That's why you sound all excited and pumped up." "Mhmm!" I laughed and said, "If you're busy I can call you back." "Oh no it's cool, I was going to take a break in about 5

minutes anyway but now is just fine too." I grinned and said, "Okay, so what are you doing later today?" She was silent for a moment. "Um, I'm not sure yet, why?" "Well because it's Sunday and I'm a little

bored…" "So you only call me when you're bored?" A teasing tone in her voice. I laughed. "Of course not! I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go to the park or something." She laughed and replied,

"The park! What are we five?" I grinned and said. "Do not act like you don't like the park because I know for a fact that on nice, sunny days you like to go to the park. Plus you like swings don't you?" She

giggled and replied, "No fair you totally have the advantage of knowing ahead of time!" I chuckled and said, "So do you! So what do you say, you up for it?" "Hm, I guess we could go to the park." "Okay cool,

so can I pick you up? Or shall we meet there?" "Well after I finish up here at the gym I'll drive home and shower, get dressed and I guess meet you there. Which park?" I thought for a moment and replied, "Uh,

Jefferson Park, on the avenue by Starbucks." She said, "Okay see you there in about…two hours?" I replied, "Sure, sounds good. Oh, and uh Trish?" "Yeah?" "Try not to hurt yourself lifting weights again." She

went silent and I began to laugh. Though she tried to hide it I could hear her giggle. "You suck!" And with that she hung up.

* * *

**Trish…**

I stood in front of my closet trying to find a decent outfit to wear. What to wear to the park, I couldn't decide. I had to meet Jeff in an hour and there was no way I was going to look like a mess. I looked

around for a few brief moments before I finally decided on what to wear. I picked out a white and baby pink blouse, cut off jean shorts and matching pink and white sneakers. I left my hair natural and wavy,

framing my face. I sat at my vanity table and applied my makeup. I decided on something simple and natural. I was all set to go. I grabbed my purse off the bed, and headed out to my car. I drove to Jefferson

Park and waited patiently for Jeff. He arrived shortly after me. I stepped out of the car and sat on the hood of my black Acura RSX. He got out of his car and walked toward me. "Hey there sunshine." I greeted

him happily. He smiled and replied, "Hey there, um moonlight?…No?" I laughed and said, "Not exactly, mine is much better. He grinned, a boyish grin and said, "Ah, fine you win. Would you like to take a walk?" I

nodded my head and slid off the hood. We walked around the park once, before I decided to go sit on the swings. I sat down and slowly began to swing. Jeff stood off to the side. He smiled and said, "Want

me to push you?" I thought about it for a brief moment and replied, "Sure." He walked around the swing and stood behind me. He placed his hands on the small of my back and gently gave me a push. I smiled

as the breeze blew through my hair. Jefferson park is beautiful. By the swings there is a small pond, filled with lilies. The grass green, and flowers of all colors surrounding me. I heard Jeff chuckle softly and I

turned to the side to face him. "What are you laughing at?" I questioned. He smirked. "I'm laughing at you. You're like a little kid." I giggled. He winked at me and in return I blushed. He leaned closer toward

me, but I quickly looked down, bit my lip and faced forward again. "So, what are you doing later tonight?" he questioned. "I'm not sure yet. Why, do you wanna do something?" "Well yeah, I was hoping we

could go to the movies or dinner." I nodded my head and replied, "Yeah that sounds fine." He nodded and smiled. We stayed at the park for a little while longer before we drove to Friendly's for dinner. I

ordered quesadillas and he got a hamburger with fries. "We should catch up, tell me what have you been up to." He nodded and replied, "Okay, well the whole photography thing is going good, but to be

honest the traveling thing didn't work out too well. I liked it for a little while, but I just missed being in the comfort of my own home. I did that for about a year and then I ended up opening my own gallery wit

two other photographers. That's where I am work wise and well everything else is fine. My family is good and when it comes to women…well women, are women." He laughed. I smiled and replied, "That's

great to hear, I had no idea that you have your own gallery." He smiled and said, "Yeah well you know I don't like to brag or anything…but how about you?" I giggled and said, "Well as you know I work in

Tangles Salon, I've been working there for two years now. I am engaged. I have been for about a year now. His name is Ron. Um, my family is doing well. That's about it, I think." He glanced down slightly

disappointed, and replied "Oh, wow that's um great…I didn't know that you were engaged." I nodded and said, "You never asked so I didn't tell." He nodded, "I understand." I got a feeling in the pit of my

stomach like I was going to be sick, if I didn't know any better I would say that he was disappointed or even a little sad by what I had just said but that couldn't be, could it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeff…**

Trish and I finished dinner at 9:52 p.m., we hugged goodbye and I quickly drove home. I parked my car and went upstairs to my room to lay down. I had no idea that she had a fiancée, I had just assumed that she was single because she never mentioned him before, but how in the hell did I not notice the ring? I was angry at myself for thinking that all this time she was single. What was I expecting, for her to sit around and wait for me. I sighed, frustrated. Maybe I shouldn't be too down, I mean if we couldn't be together at least we were friends. Better than nothing, right?

_**

* * *

**_

**Trish...**

I decided to drive around for awhile before going home. I wasn't sure what to do, in a way I felt bad. Jeff had seemed really down and it may have been because of me. I decided to text him and see if he was okay.

_Hey hardy...everything okay?_

Hey Trish, yeah everything is fine, why?

_Idk u seemed weird at dinner._

Oh...nah nothing is wrong. Sry if i seemed weird at dinner. I was just surprised.

_bout the whole fiancée thing?_

uh...yeah...

_aw well im sorry...if i knew you were gonna react that way i woulda told you sooner..._

dont sweat it trish....

_oh well okay...._

im kinda tired though so can we talk tomorrow?

_yeah thats finee, night!_

night

I tossed my phone in my purse and pulled into the driveway. I grabbed the keys and opened the front door, Ron was on the couch watching a basketball game. I didn't want to disturb him, so I tiptoed past and went upstairs. I needed a nice warm bubble bath. Always helps calm my nerves.

* * *

THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS!!

THATS WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING

DONT HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

I DEEPLY APPRECIATE IT =]

XOXOXOX

LIL WOMAN


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeff...**

The month passed quickly, Trish and I had grown closer. Though I knew to try and keep my distance it was becoming harder. We talk every night on the phone for hours and spend countless amounts of time

together. I pulled into Trish's driveway, Ron was away on business again. Trish and I decided to have one of our infamous movie nights. I brought the movie, popcorn and an overnight sleeping bag just in case.

Trish had the big screen TV, ice cream and soda. I knew one of Trish's favorite movies was Breakfast Club, so that's exactly what we were gonna watch. I hopped up the front steps and rang the doorbell

impatiently. Trish answered with a huge smile on her face. "What's up Mr. Man...got the goods?" I couldn't help but laugh, she's adorable. I nodded my head and glanced around, "Don't say that too loud, the

neighbors will hear you." She giggled. She stepped aside and I walked in. Her house is beautiful. The living room was huge, three big leather couches, black and white rug, and a gorgeous fireplace, which she

had lit. I shrugged off my jacket and hung it in the closet. "So what did you bring?" I smiled, "Popcorn, an overnight sleeping bag..." "What movie?!?" I chuckled, "The Breakfast Club." Trish grinned, "Yay...My

favorite." I smiled proudly, "I know." I made my way to the kitchen to make the popcorn. Trish popped in the movie and waited patiently for me. I poured the popcorn into a bowl and sat down beside her.

* * *

**Trish...**

I silently observed Jeff's beautiful features. I was supposed to be watching the Breakfast Club, but the way the light of the fire hit Jeff's face made me want to kiss him all over the place. His beautiful green

eyes drove me crazy. The way his soft lips looked, just begging to be kissed. I sighed, wishing I could fulfill my desire. Jeff turned to look at me from the floor. He was leaning against the couch and I was laying

horizontally. Our faces, only inches away. He smiled, a shy smile. In his eyes, you could see passion, fury and even a small hint of lust. I drew him closer, I knew it would be so wrong but feel so right. I kissed

him softly, passionately. Quickly, he deepened the kiss. I moaned, wanting more. Abruptly, the phone rang, tearing us out of the moment. He stared at me though I had to break away. I got up and walked to

the phone...It was Ron. I glanced at it once more, before I turned the answering machine off. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me but I knew exactly what I wanted, whether it was wrong or right, didn't

matter. I shut off the DVD player and sat in his lap, without a single word he pulled me to him and kissed me. My heart thumped and my head spinning. He was like my drug, addicting and every chance I could

get I wanted more. His kiss was the perfect high...


End file.
